We're Alive Here
by LunaLovegood220022
Summary: My first fanfic. Warning: no update schedule. What if Sybil never told anyone about her prophecy so Voldemort never rose? All the Potters are alive..and with one extra. Harry's overprotective, shy and quirky little sister, Holly. Join as Holly struggles with her brother's neglect, Harry hates his sister's defensiveness and something even bigger brews. T because I'm paranoid HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

We're Alive Here

 _Prologue_

Sybil Trelawney was having a completely normal night. The seer ate then checked her future in a teacup. As she looked in her cup she realized that, according to her readings, something big was supposed to happen though to her disappointment she could not see what exactly the big thing was. As her house elf Trix, entered her sitting room the oddest feeling passed over her the last thing she saw was a terrified Trix. Sibil felt normal again and she thought she had simply dozed off. Was she ever wrong. She looked at Trix and asked "What on earth are you staring at?" "Master said something strange." Trix squealed "Wrote it down for Master." Sybil reached out to the elf and pulled a paper from her hand.

"A prophecy." The Seer whispered. It was a good thing that she had not gone to that job interview with Albus Dumbledore. Her job for tonight was deciphering this prophecy ( _Which_ she thought _was going to be rather hard, for Trix has awful penmanship.)_ She sat at her desk until she had written this. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

She could not tell anyone about this. If no one knew then this 'Dark Lord' would never rise. She realized that the big event that her cup had shown her was this prophecy and then wondered who this poor person was.

 **One Year Later**

It was almost night time when Lily Potter surprised James. Their baby, Harry was playing a game with a mini flying broom and the Potter's cat. He would lift up the cat, set it down on the broomstick and then laugh as the poor cat zoomed around the house one foot above the floor. When the broom descended the cat would leap off of the broom and attempt to hide from Harry, but the cat would be found and the game would be repeated. The older Potters watched him play and Lily tapped James on the shoulder and said "James, I have to tell you something." James took his eyes off of Harry and stared into Lily's green eyes "Yes?" Lily smiled and said "I'm _pregnant_."

The entire room stopped. Lily stopped. James stopped. Harry stopped. Even the cat who had been trying to escape another game with Harry stopped and stared at Lily. Everyone in the room was staring at Lily. Harry was the first to snap out of it. He saw his chance and grabbed the cat and placed it on the broom and the cat flew around the room. James and Lily snapped out of it too. James grinned. "Really? You're not kidding? You're actually-? Really?" Lily nodded happily. She indeed had surprised James.

 **Five Years Later**

"I don't- _hic_ \- want- _hic-_ them to." Holly sobbed to her mother. "But _why_ don't you want the other to sing happy birthday to you?" Lily asked. Even though Holly was just four years old, she could do some very confusing things. For example crying that on her birthday she did not want anyone to acknowledge her at all. "Want- _hic_ -them to- _hic_ \- sing it to- _hic_ \- Harry."

"Okay, okay. It's fine Holls. They won't talk to you, okay?" Lily said. Holly nodded, now content knowing that she could go unnoticed and she grabbed her mother's hand and the two walked outside to Harry's (and Holly's) **A/N:sorry Holls** birthday parties.

 **Sybil Trelawney's Perspective**

Sybil was just stopping for second on her walk to taking in the view around her, that was all. Okay, that was a lie. She wasn't looking at the child creepily or anything like that, she just recognized the girl. Pale, tiny with big, wide eyes and bright red hair. She knew that girl. But it couldn't be Lily. Lily had green eyes and this girl's eyes were brown. Not to mention Lily would be much older than she had been when Sybil had met her.

Still,looking at the young girl skip up and down in the same spot while bouncing a ball on her knees **(A/N: hacky-sack)** it pained her. Remembering what games she had played with Lily and Petunia Evans as little girls. That was until Petunia had found out that Sybil and her entire family was magical. Freak, Petunia had shouted, pushing Lily behind her as if trying to protect her. And though Sybil tried telling a repulsed Petunia and a terrified Lily that she was, in fact, not dangerous, Petunia was not buying anything, insisting that because Sybil was a witch, it was not safe for her to be around either of the Evans sisters. Petunia had forbade Lily from going near Sybil ever again. And Sybil was left alone.

Now, the little girl that looked so much like Lily looked up from the ball that she had been playing with. Lost in old memories Sybil continued to stare, frightening the girl out of her wits. The young girl's hazel eyes grew and she called out "Mummy! There's a lady staring at me!" Before diving behind a small bush to hide. Not wanting to cause a scene Sybil hurriedly tried to leave. Then, on an afterthought, she summoned the little girls ball that she had dropped and disapparated home, not before catching a glimpse of what cover the lawn. Birthday decorations. _Born as the seventh month dies._ Sybill remembered with a start. It was the last day of July. Lily's child could be the one in her prophecy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Years and One Week Later- The Potter House**

"Kids, why don't you go play." James suggested to Fred, George, Ron, Ginny Weasley, and Harry and Holly. James and Arthur knew each other from work, so they decided it would be a good idea for their kids to meet.

"Hi I'm Ginny what's your name it's so nice to meet you do you like Quidditch I like Quidditch actually I love Quidditch I want to be a Chaser I can't wait until we're eleven and we can go to Hogwarts my brothers Fred and George are going this year and I'm so jealous of them I've wanted to go ever since Bill got his letter do you know my brother Bill I have three other brothers than the ones that are here their names are Bill Charlie and Percy with so many brothers their basically my best friends do you have a best friend because you seem kind of lonely do you even have any friends Oooh idea I'll be your best friend do you want to be best friends let's be best friends okay?!" Ginny exclaimed to Holly

Holly looked absolutely terrified of Ginny, probably because she spoke so much and so fast. "Um I-I'm H-h-holly." She stuttered. "Your really quiet. Are you okay?" Ginny asked as Holly was still completely overwhelmed by Ginny. Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her. She doesn't talk much. She's kinda boring, too, Ginny. Come play with us."

Holly looked on as Harry and Ginny and the others walked away. _Stupid Holly, she wasn't_ that _scary._ She thought. She then said quietly to herself. "I never said I didn't want to play."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Ok guys, who feels bad for Holly? This is just the tip of the iceberg folks.**

 **Note: I will not be updating this fast like, ever. This chapter came out the same day I posted the story, but it's Saturday and I have no friends so I decided to write a bit to pass the time. So, if you expect me to always update this fast, don't.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Wow. I couldn't wait one day to update this story.**

 **Unfortunately, Cat (me) owns nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Surprisingly, the park was as empty as a ghost town. It was usually packed on weekends. Holly sighed, knowing that she was probably not going to have anyone to play with. She picked up Frog, who had been playing in a mud puddle, and hugged him, getting dirt in the shape of paws all over her shirt.

"Do you want to read with me, Frog?" She asked. Frog purred as if saying _If I have to*._ Holly opened up her book, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and began to read. Alice was trying to swim ashore out of the river of her tears and then-SLAM! Holly heard a car door slam shut. "Come ON Mummy! I want to PLAY!" Holly looked to where the shouting had come from.

A boy, maybe Harry's age, was running to the slide and dragging a woman behind him, presumably his mother. He was fat with brown hair, Holly could have sworn that he was a pig the first time she saw him. _He's better than nothing_. Holly thought. Frog let out a disgusted meow _Sure Holly, he's better than nothing. And I'm Merlin._ "Ugh, you are too cynical Frog." Holly said out loud.

The boy heard her and sneered "Who are you talking to? Your little kitty over there?"

Holly blinked. "Yes." She said simply "However, Frog refers the term vicious housetrained feline." By then the boy and his parents were staring at Holly like she had three heads.

"What are you doing in my park, you freak?" The boy said a with a smirk. "I'm fairly certain that this is a community park. Also, freak is not a nice word, I would appreciate if you didn't use it to describe me. Could you please stop interrogating me now?" **(A/N:Yeah, Holly has a lot of 50 cent words for a 6 year old, get used to it)**

"Mummy, what does interning mean?" The boy whispered to his mother. "Nothing you'll ever use, Dudders." She answered. A man spoke up maybe the boy's (Dudders? What kind of name was that?) father and asked "What's your name?"

"My name is Holly Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you.1" _Didn't Mummy ever tell you that it's not nice to lie, Holly?_ Frog said in her mind. She dismissed that though and said "Would any of you like to play with me?"

She looked a the family in front of her the mother and father looked mortified. Then she realised that they had looked like that ever since she had said her name. The boy, Dudders, then said "No one wants to play with you, freak."

Holly took the offence hard. _This should be good._ Frog's voice rang. "Look, I don't know why you look like you've seen a ghost but you must be very distracted if you let your son call me a freak again. I asked nicely for him not to call me that and then you say nothing when he does call me one. Why?"

Dudder's face was painted red with fury. "You have no right to talk to my parents you freak!" He shouted. _Here it is!_ Purred Frog. Holly lost it, "I have the right to say whatever I want, you pig!" Holly roared. Suddenly, there was a sound of fabric ripping. The mother screamed staring down at her son's behind. The boy had grown a short, curly, pig's tail off of his butt.

"Petunia, Dudley get in the car we're leaving! We're going to the hospital now!" Petunia screeched and Dudley cried the entire way to the car, threw themselves in and slammed the door shut. The man did the same. Then, almost as fast as the Knight Bus, the car took off. Holly just stood there gaping at the scene in front of her and giggling at the fact that she had forced a tail out of someone's butt. She had made him look even more like what he really was, nothing but a filthy swine.

"I guess we're going home then, Frog."Holly put her book in her bag and then picked up Frog and carried him home."

* * *

 **Sybil's P.O.V. (I'm going back to this)**

It had been years since Sybil had her prophecy, and since then, she had been having dreams.

 _Harry! Please not Harry!_

 _Step aside silly girl!_

 _Please! Have mercy!_

 _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

 _Harry...Potter…_

 _Screams_

 _Harry...Potter…_

 _Neither can live while the other survives_

 _Harry...Potter…_

 _Silence_

 _H-y...Potter…_

Sybil shot up. Harry Potter, Lily Potter's son.

"Oh Merlin, no."

* * *

 **DON'T SHOOT! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger**

 ***:** _ **If I have to**_ **. Frog can't actually speak. He's more of an imaginary friend to Holly. His cynical attitude is basically to be a more playful version of Harry how he's rude but more playful sarcasm**

 **1:** _ **My name is Holly potter. It's a pleasure to meet you**_ **. Holly can talk easier to Muggles because she believes that she doesn't have to be herself. No one knows her so she doesn't have to be judged. She gets to be a different person around them and they don't have magic so they really can't do anything to hurt her.**


	4. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I want to update more often since that's what you guys asked for, but still no review schedule. (sigh) I'm just so unpredictable with school and finals and clubs and community service for my church that I am SO BUSY! But I love to write so I'm squeezing this in. Hope you enjoy! :) I also own nothing you recognise.**

"I made a pig tail grow out of a boy's butt. I made a pig tail grow out of a boy's butt. I made a pig tail grow out-" _Will you stop that?!_

Holly was still in shock at what she had done. Sure, she had done magic loads of times and so had Harry. But no one had forced a tail off of someone's behind before. Looking back, she wondered what people would think if they saw that. And not just the Muggles. Well, the Muggles would probably be a little traumatized if they saw a boy grow a tail, who wouldn't? But if anyone she knew, like her family saw her she had no idea what they would think. Not for the magic, though Dad would probably double over laughing if her heard, but for her outburst. Holly Lily Potter was on no standards a talker. But she was pretty defensive. If anyone insulted her or her family, she would give them a piece of her mind. Even if they insulted Harry, heck, she would probably be even madder if they insulted Harry. Even if he was rude to her, she still loved him, and being mean was a big brother's main job, wasn't it? Yeah, he was rude, but she would do anything for him. Sure he never played hacky-sack with her but that didn't mean that she wouldn't protect him if he needed it.

Hacky-sack. She remembered that day when Harry had first decided that he didn't love his sister as much as he said he did to his mum. It had been her fourth birthday party and Harry's fifth. No, they didn't share a birthday, but they might as well. Holly's was one day before Harry's. That had been the year where she first found out about the game. She was at the park with Mummy. Daddy and Harry were at home. Holly had befriended a random girl and suddenly the girl had shown her a ball with the name Adrianna on it. "Do you play?" She had asked Holly. "Play what?" Holly had asked back. "Hacky-sack" "Excuse me?" "Hacky-sack" "It that a naughty word?" Adrianna had then went into a deep explanation of the fascinating game that mainly consisted of you bouncing a ball on your knees, occasionally your elbows, until they were sore from playing. She had said that you could play it with a friend or alone, so you were never bored. She then pulled a blank ball out of her pocket and some colored pens. Then she walked over to where Adrianna's mum and Lily were sitting. "Mummy?" Adrianna asked "Can you write Holly's name on here? I taught her how to play and she likes the game so can we give her a ball? Please?" Without saying a word, Adrianna' mum smiled, pulled out the green colored pen and wrote Holly on the ball with a little holly leaf twirling off of the y. Adrianna's mum handed the ball to Holly who blushed and said "Thank you." "It was no problem. Adri has tons of these at home." Adrianna's mum replied. After around half an hour of Adrianna and Holly practicing hacky-sack. Both mothers announced that it was time to go home. The two girls hugged and promised that they would meet there every Sunday. A promise, by the way, that hadn't been kept for one meeting.

Then came the party two months later. After a lot of people had left Holly asked Harry "Do you want to play hacky-sack with me? I have my own ball." Harry looked at her as though she was insane. "Hacky-sack? What is that, some sort of Muggle game?" "Yep!" Holly exclaimed proudly "It's great! You just bounce the ball on your knees and elbows and stuff like that. It's easy! You can even play on your own!" Harry sneered in a way that Holly was now getting used to. "I'm glad that you can play it alone cuz I'm not gonna play with you!" Holly stood there speechless, tears forming in her eyes. "That's probably how you want it anyways, isn't it? What kind of a baby runs from the own birthday party?" Harry continued. Holly let out a cry and ran off. _Stop crying. Nothing is ever fixed by crying_ , she had told herself. She needed to calm down. She stopped at the sidewalk in front of her house. She bounced that ball on the ground hard so that it shot up into the air and let it hit her knee and jump off, into the air and onto another limb. She did this for a long time until she felt weird, like she was being watched. She turned her head to look across the street and saw a woman older than her parents staring at her right in the eye from the other side of the road. She dropped the ball and her eyes doubled in size. "Mummy! There's a lady staring at me!" she had screamed. Then dove behind a bush to hide leaving her ball on the lawn. She had curled up behind the bush. Then she heard a whooshing sound as her ball went flying from the ball into the woman's and before she disappeared with a crack. Tears prickled at Holly's eyes. That was her ball, not the woman's. She stayed there until her mum found her when she told her story through her tears. Her mum had said that they'll get her a new ball and her dad promised that the lady wouldn't come near the house anymore. But Harry had said, "It's just a ball. Besides, how do we even know that the lady is real. You have so so so many fake, inside-of-your-head friends, this may be you hiding that you lost your little bally, could it Holly?" That's when she realized, her brother didn't care about her, but she was loyal, and she cared about him. It was then when she realised that there were scary people that may not like Harry and herself, and if they were like the lady who stole her ball, they were really mean. It was then when she decided that real or imaginary, no bad people would ever go near her brother, not if she had any say in it.

* * *

 **Done! That was 1053 words of story my friends. I'm tired now. Here are some cookies to my reviewers. Thank you to those who leave reviews, they make me so happy. And to those who just read, I hope you're enjoying! I love you guys, bye!**


	5. Chapter 6

***looks around nervously* Ok, I'm so sorry that I made you guys wait for this but I had finals. A lot of finals. I had English, Algebra, Intro to Life Science, U.S. History, and Technology finals and my stupid Italian final that was five whole packets the grades of which I'm STILL waiting for. Not to mention I had community service hours for my church at some fundraiser. And I was in Cali and the airline that I was on banned people from bringing laptops on to the plane and I had huge writers block on top of everything. But now I'm here and I'm giving you this chapter. P.S. Harry's a bit OOC starting now.**

The next years of Holly's life had basically been the same. She would be excited about something and Harry would shoot her down. Maybe it was just because he was an older brother and that was their job. Maybe it had been because Holly was "weird" as Harry put it or she was boring, another term that Harry used to describe her, along with annoying, stupid, and ugly. (though she looked exactly like Lily and Lily was on no standards ugly)

Oh well. It didn't really matter. Holly would always turn simple things into games for herself to play. Like how just by staring out her window she could imagine that she was a flying dragon, meanwhile Harry needed a broom to fly. The best broom at that, for he was a tad spoiled. Well, everyone _did_ always say that he was like his father.

Anyways, Holly was left alone and neglected by her brother. Until that day, Harry's 11th birthday. Holly had just turned 10 the day before and she knew what happened on your 11th birthday. Your Hogwarts letter came. Harry had been talking non stop about it, and, to be completely honest, it was annoying Holly to every extent.

"Finally! Ron got his months ago! We BETTER be sorted into the same house or I will lose it. Then we can play Quidditch for the same team and be in all of the same classes together." Harry rambles to his dad. James thinks this is adorable, Holly thinks this is completely irritating as she's trying to read _Little Women_. This is one of the many reasons why she doesn't speak: It drives people up a wall. When James leaves the room, Harry turns to Holly. " You know the best part about going to Hogwarts, Holly?" (He pronounces her name 'Hol-LEE' because he knows how much she hates it) Holly, having gained a bit of knowledge in the language of sass over the years, rolls her eyes and says "What, Harry? What is so spectacular about going to Hogwarts that you haven't said already?" Harry looks at her, a smug look painted on his face. "No more useless, boring and straight up embarrassing little sisters." Holly turns back to _Little Women_ to hide the fact that Harry's words did sting a little. " Well, Harry, if that's the best part about going to Hogwarts then it's already lost some of its charm for you. I'll be starting there when you're in second year." Harry freezes, his smug expression falling right off of his face. "What? But there's no way anyone knows about you at Hogwarts. You've never even done any magic before. You can't be going."

It took all of Holly's self control not to say _Well, actually, I forced a pig tail out of a boy named Dudley's butt when I was six. I think that's better than you've done so far._ What Holly really said was simply "All witches and wizards go to a school to learn magic. I'm going to Hogwarts." Harry was completely silent for a grand total of four seconds before launching into a rant about how "This is so unfair! Holly can't go to the same school as me! She's so embarrassing! She always is so defensive! She's nine years old and she still puts her hair in pigtails! Every day! In public!" All Holly had to say to this was "I'm ten. Not nine." "That makes it even worse!" Harry retorted. Why did Holly care about Harry so much? He was a jerk. But Holly often felt this urge to protect him, like if she didn't, something awful would happen. Maybe that was why she was defensive of him. Or maybe it was just because he was her brother and she loved him. It was unclear. But one thing was for sure. No matter how much Holly would ever love her brother, Harry detested her back.

* * *

 **That was my worst chapter yet. Sorry for the time skip, I just need them to get to Hogwarts soon, that's where this story starts picking up.**

 **Fun fact! I re-drafted this chapter eight times because I hated it and I'm still unhappy with the result.**

 **Anywho! Cookies to reviewers! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Actually, cookies to all for sticking through this chapter and me going totally M.I.A. in this story, you deserve them.**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
